The Calm Before the Storm
by squeekness
Summary: Our friends enjoy their last moments of peace before the Game begins. Part 17 of the Game.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Our friends enjoy their last moments of peace before the Game begins. Part 17 of the Game.

Rated M for profanity, violence and some sexual content.

Disclaimer : I do not own the X-men or any of their associated villains, but the Siskans, the Dognan, Jael and the Outkasts are mine. Please do not use them without my permission. Thanks. :)

Notes :Art has been posted for Red Skye Rising on my website if anyone cares to look at it.

I hate to do this to you guys after spoiling you for so long, but this is probably the last time I will be posting in whole books. I've reached the Game parts and beyond that are unfinished, mostly in not having art. I would like to post both the text and art relatively close together so I won't post either until all are finished. I am still going to try my best to publish something every two weeks as I have been, but it will likely be a couple of chapters at a time like the regular folks do, not big chunks at a time. I do wish to give a special thanks to those of you who have stuck with me through all of this and commented. I never even expected to get as much published as I have, never mind have so many of you who have actually liked it. Thanks to all of you. SQ

----------------------------------

(One)

_Jael is coming, I can feel him nearly breathing down my neck now. I dream, I sift through countless images, yet I am no closer to my goal. All I know for sure is that I must witness a battle and rescue an Angel. I know that Gambit will be with me, helping me. I cannot help but think that there is so much more to this than I am seeing. This is the Game. Is Siska not represented here? Is this all **Chuckfet** madness?_

_I reach out into my dream, seeking out us, the Lushna -esk._

_I cannot help but smile. Yes, we are here. _

_I see Asher walk out from a crowd of gathered X-men. They move aside for him like he's a great mythic Moses parting the seas. He reaches out to an opposing army of swelling malice, his hand gripped around that shiny cross around his neck as he shouts, "Peace to you all!" _

_I see a girl of pale white standing in front of a large picture window looking out at me. Her face is weary and sad, but not entirely without hope. I see a bright blaze of orange across her chest and the shadow of a Dognan Master pacing behind her._

_I see a flash of black anger, feathers and screams of rage and fear. Black and white, he is. His skin is the darkest ebony and he possesses a white blazing Mark, a sword of grey on powerful muscle. His haunting silver eyes weep with the deepest loneliness and pain._

_I see a tall young man with long streaming red hair. Him I see quite clearly. He is standing in the middle of the Xavier army without fear. To my shock and surprise he throws his head back with a triumphant laugh and shifts skins, revealing that he is indeed Siskan, and also one of us. His bright yellow Mark gleams in the bright light and it is all I can do to conceal a groan of mental agony from leaving me._

_It's Mishnar._

"_So, Jael?" Mishnar shouts with pure arrogance towards his enemy. It is a less than pleasant greeting. I have to smile in spite of myself. At least Mishnar's being consistent --he's still gonna be a pain in the ass for somebody. At least this time, it looks like it won't be mine. I almost can't wait to see what he's going to do to Jael. _

_Mishnar doesn't wait for an answer, he keeps right on going. He preens, arching his back with sensual Siskan pride as he shouts, "Are we Siskans all ya expected of us? You arrogant fool of a man! Alla of us 'r gonna be the death of you!"_

_I grin and in spite of my hatred of him, I think, _You go, Mishnar! Do it for us!

_I see more -- a shadow of long white hair and a flash of green followed by an explosion, a fireball looms high in the sky over a broken battlefield._

_And of course there's that broken body of white lying so still on the tarmac. I concentrate hard on him. Is it my precious Kimble? Thinking hard now, I sift and sift through what little I've been given. I must know more. I see a series of shots – Kimble tall and proud, rippling muscle, a flash of purple and a bright orange fiery sword. A shout. My lover's body but not his mind. I see a word – Punisher. It fills me with fear, but then from what I've heard, he's a serious ass kicker so maybe this won't go as badly as it seems. I refuse to give up all hope. All these dreams and visions have to count for something. It can't all be for nothing._

_So it's come down to this. Us and them. And you know what? I think we just might win. We are Siskan, the best of both worlds, and we won't go down without a fight!_

----------------------------------------

Kristalay raised his head from his arms, Skye was whimpering in his sleep.

The man formerly known as Sabretooth had shown over the years just how adaptable he was to whatever situation he'd been thrown into. He had lived in the wilds like an animal, once being forced to consume most of his own arm when he'd gotten snowed in a cave for over two months. He ate his own flesh, only to watch in morbid fascination as it slowly regrew itself, no doubt taking resources from elsewhere in his body. He had emerged wasted, little more than an animated skeleton at a mere hundred pounds, but he had survived. Later, Weapon X had ripped his mind to shreds and still he had not only survived, but made the best of his predicament, rising above it and painfully dominating everyone else around him. Here with his new Master, he was no longer the boss, but he was getting by.

Kristalay's adaptability had a lot to do with his feral ability to read people. He didn't charm them as Remy did, but the information still served him well then as it did now. Skye wasn't altogether as happy as he liked to show.

Kristalay and Famayalin had beds made from piled blankets on the floor beside the Master's own four poster. They were not side by side, they bickered far too much for that to be wise. One lay on either side of the Master's bed, within easy reach for a silent signal by touch if they were desired. It was late at night now, or at least it was as far as Kristalay could tell. His recent healings, while sexually painful, had restored his animal senses, including an innate sense of the time of day. There were no windows here, only the light of a single candle that was to burn all night, but Skye still kept what appeared to be the normal human routine of sleeping at night.

He also suffered from nightmares. He'd had one every night since Kristalay had first come here.

"Uhnn...!" Skye whimpered, his body shivering and his naked skin slick with a gel sweat Kristalay could almost smell. He had grown to love the taste of it, though, and could see it well enough as it reflected the light from the single flickering candle by Skye's bedside. The Siskan had thrown off most of his blankets in his torment, he was shaking, his voice trembly and small as he gasped, "Master, please! Don't hurts me...please!"

Kristalay sat up for a closer look, his body moving now without pain. All traces of his former abuse were gone. Kristalay was a quick study, so he was. He had treaded very carefully these past few days and Skye hadn't repeated the savage whipping he'd doled out before. More than that, Kristalay's vitality had returned. Kristalay was strong now and powerful, his jaw aching and his gums itching like mad as his fangs regrew and budded under his gumline, growing larger with each passing moment. His hands were the same, the tiny buds of claws soon to break through his fingertips once more. It was only a matter of time, perhaps even the next morning. He was becoming whole again.

Skye sobbed and rolled over, groaning. "Uhnn...hurts!"

"Master?" Kristalay grunted softly, not daring to touch the man thrashing on the bed.

Kristalay's relationship to Skye had grown complicated, to put it mildly. Kristalay resented being lorded over but Skye did so love being pampered. Skye demanded that all of his requests be answered immediately and without hesitation, no matter how stupid or petty they might be -- or abhorrent. Kristalay was quickly being trained to accept and perform sexual tasks he never dreamed he would ever stoop down to. Skye demanded compliance in all things and didn't hesitate to see to it that he got it. His punishments were many and varied, ranging from verbal assault to bursts of angry Kundatesh enough to leave Kristalay weeping in torment on the floor, his head exploding inside from a vicious headache. Yet the first loving brush of Skye's fingers over his skin sent him gasping, made him tremble with anticipation of the rapture only the Kundatesh could bring.

Kristalay had many quiet moments to ponder this strange new way of life. Skye slept through the night, but Kristalay did not. He was going a little stir crazy from being so cooped up, Skye never let him outside. That and the itch in his body made him want to run, to work it off. It left him restless at times, his mind wandering off.

In the darkness of night, Kristalay found himself wondering a great many things, not the least of which was why he tolerated this, why he was bending ever more to Skye's indomitable will more and more with each passing hour. Did he really hate Jael so much that he would do anything for revenge?

_**Yes.**_

That was easy. It hadn't taken but a second for the answer to come to him. No matter what else had befallen him in life, Jael was the new author of all his pain. If Jael hadn't reduced him, Kristalay would not be here. With each new indignity Skye forced him to endure or perform, Kristalay's hate grew. With each degrading and humiliating task Skye demanded from him, Kristalay's wrath and desire for revenge increased. He would save all this sickness and ugliness and evil and dump it back on Jael tenfold. Skye was a means to an end, a path to the ultimate payback. Through it all, Kristalay never lost the feeling that he could get out of this if he had to, or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Uhnn... Oww!" Skye cried out and jerked violently, snapping upright with his arms out front as if warding off a blow. The cry was one of obvious pain, of something beyond normal fear. He was abruptly awake and panting, almost sobbing as he shifted, trying to reorient himself in the flickering half light from the candle.

"Master," Kristalay grumbled again.

Skye's head whipped around in fear, almost as if he expected to be attacked. It was a long moment before he calmed, seeming to come to his senses. His voice was strained as he replied, "Yes, my lovely?"

"You were dreamin' again. You seem to do that a lot."

Skye scowled, hearing just the slightest tone of gloating in those words. The bullied had recognized that his bully was once a victim himself, there was no other purpose for the taunt. Kristalay was not going to let it slide that his Master had shown weakness. Of course not, he was a lion. But even beasts needed to know their place. "Come up here."

Kristalay obeyed. There was no overt malice in the command though Kristalay knew that Skye had to have heard the disrespect. Kristalay climbed up onto the bed, his renewal making him all the more aware of just how much larger he was than Skye. Skye was thin, a runner as opposed to Kristalay's linebacker's build. The bed creaked from the added weight and Kristalay couldn't help but smile. He came as called, not sitting, but moving slowly on all fours to rise over his Master as a panther would its prey, arms and legs to either side of the smaller man, submissive only in his heart. Not once had Skye let him penetrate him as a man and this position of being over Skye now aroused him with its possibilities.

Skye let his lion cover him, loving the look of his massive and powerful frame. He could see Kristalay's desire though it would never be granted, Skye was in charge here and his lions would be sure to know it. "Yer so beautiful," he crooned, coming forward to kiss.

That had been the hardest for Kristalay to overcome, his shyness of being kissed by another man. It had been a hard enough task for Kimble years ago, and Kimble's work had faded the moment he was gone. Of course the moment Kristalay had shown any discomfort or revulsion with the act, Skye had seized on it and wore him down. Unlike Kimble who had won Kristalay over with kindness and love, Skye abused him with it until Kristalay just became numb to it.

Kristalay took the kiss, no longer shivering in disgust even as Skye's tongue slid into his mouth, tasting him and dominating him even from below. Kristalay's eyes however, never left Skye's face, his last bit of defiance. He would not look away.

Skye didn't mind. He wanted a lion after all, not a weakling. Just the same, the earlier taunt had to be repaid. He shifted and with hand signals got his well trained animal to lie down on his back, his legs spread open. Kristalay grunted one soft snort in pain when Skye first took him, but then when the Kundatesh hit him, his eyes finally fluttered shut as he surrendered completely.

"That's it, pet. Yer mine ferever now."

Kristalay smiled, but not for the reason Skye might have suspected. There was pleasure here to be had of course, but so much more. Kristalay arched his back and growled a deep rumbly purr as a surge of his Master's pleasure sent a gush of powerful Kundatesh right through him. Glitter sparkled in the air, the healing Morrowhiem was wisping off of Skye's skin and finding him. The itch in his mouth was gone, replaced with a salty burst of blood as his fangs expanded and finally exploded through his gums, breaking free at last. Sharp bits of needle like pain raced up and down his fingers as he dug them into the mattress, hearing with satisfaction the ripping of the bed sheets as his claws broke free as well. He could smell and taste the blood now in his mouth and it finished him quickly, his climax sending Skye reeling with happiness. Skye jerked, climaxing with another powerful burst of Morrowhiem that made Kristalay shiver all the harder with aftershocks almost as powerful as his own climax had been.

Kristalay groaned and blacked out from it all, coming to moments later only to feel his hands on Skye's face. His Master had lifted his huge paws and was rubbing them on his cheeks, smearing the blood from Kristalay's new talons across his lips and licking at them with his tongue. Kristalay's clawed hands were large and frightening, but Skye showed no fear. "Yer magnificent," he purred with the utmost love and adoration. "It won't be long now, I promise. Jael'll be gone and we won't haves to thinks on him no more. It'll just be us left here in peace."

Kristalay smiled in the light of the single candle, drunk on Kundatesh and the energy coursing right through him. He knew Skye was twisted and evil, having no true sense of what real love was, even as he tried to honeycoat his words. Kristalay had known love with Kimble and Skye was the furthest thing from the gentle Siskan Kristalay had once enjoyed so many years ago. It didn't mean Kristalay resented the sentiment, he was too high now to care anyway.

"Yes, Master," he breathed, floating away. He barely felt it as Skye shifted him, rolling him over and curling up against him, using Kristalay's large body as a blanket, tossing that huge taloned arm around his slender shoulders. It was a situation that called for absolute trust, Kristalay was a lion now in almost every sense of that word. Skye was being embraced by a savage beast.

Skye fell back asleep quickly, sated by the brief burst of passion they had shared, but Kristalay remained awake a few minutes longer. Just long enough to see two gleaming eyes in the dark, staring at him with complete and utter hatred from the other makeshift bed on the floor. If Kristalay had thought Famayalin was oblivious to the moment he had just shared with their Master, he was sadly mistaken. Famayalin's pale green eyes found his and squinted as the boy silently hissed at him, showing him his fangs, teeth still longer than Kristalay's though probably not for long.

Kristalay remained silent, not wishing to disturb his Master, but retaliated with a smug smile of satisfaction, stroking a strand of Skye's russet hair back from his face, a gesture of possession. Kristalay had been chosen, selected above Famayalin who had been just as available for his Master's pleasure. Famayalin didn't back down. His mouth twisted into a knowing smile, as if he knew something Kristalay did not. It was enough to cause Kristalay to falter and the boy saw it, a small victory in itself. He grunted a laugh and turned away, settling down.

Kristalay fumed quietly, some of his high dissipating. The boy would have to be put in his place, things could not continue as they were. There was no way he was going to let Famayalin dominate him. With his own strength growing, it wasn't going to be long before that very thing was settled.

--------------------------

Remy walked into the Solarium, his eyes seeking out Asher and finding him quickly. Remy hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, his mind was too full of questions and he'd decided it was time for him and Asher to have another one of their conversations.

One thing Gambit had noticed quickly was just how comfortable he was talking to the centaur. Asher was wise in so many ways in spite of his youthful looks and Remy was an eager student, trying to learn as much as he could while there was still time. It was an absolute treasure, having this councilor around, having some he could look to for advice instead of it being the other way around. It was nice not having to wing it.

The centaur had taught him many things -- that chocolate was indeed a tried and true substance that could ease a Siskan's mind. Asher had spent a lot of time in his barn on Solestra figuring these things out with experiments and the like. Chocolate was good and nicotine as well – smoking was bad for humans, but just the thing for a distressed Siskan. Exercise and much affection were also handy tools and after hearing that, Remy was quick to push Kimble into the gym. Aiden had taught Kimble the game of racquetball and now the two of them were spending quite a bit of free time there in a gentle rivalry. Kimble was much improved.

Both Asher and Remy had tried their best to get Kimble's name removed from the sex offender list, but all of their arguments fell on deaf ears. Remy had tossed out the idea that if adultery was all took to get your name on this list it would be a much longer list than they already had, but Logan just snarled back at him that it was Kimble's choice of partner that had landed him there, not the act itself. That and the shrine Kimble had made all that time ago was of course thrown back in Gambit's face. Kimble wasn't going to have the painful stigma of being a sex offender removed any time soon. Asher wasn't happy about it but at least he could offer a sympathetic shoulder for Remy to cry on.

Asher was quickly becoming Remy's most valuable friend. The guy was always approachable, something Gambit was now eager to take advantage of.

Gambit knew Asher would be here in the Solarium, the centaur spent most of his time here in the large gardens or at the church, lighting candles and saying prayers for them all. The church was currently empty so Remy knew where to look next. While some might complain that Asher was absent and not around Kimble and Aiden as much as he could be, being their steward and all, the boys had been quiet and good. There had been no trouble since Kimble's return to his apartment.

Asher was currently walking along the fishpond, Smee draped around his shoulders in sleep like a warm purple scarf. Asher began to smile even before Remy called out to him, his shine sparkling with happiness for the company. Gambit fell into step beside him, his own grin wide. "Bonjour, fils."

"Nice day innit? Course it's always nice in here."

"Got a minute?"

"For m' Master? I gots all day."

Remy laughed. "I'm not yo' Master."

"Yes ya are," Asher insisted with a laugh of his own. "God gaves ya to me an' I intends ta keeps ya. Cain't be disrespectin' the guy like that."

Remy shook his head in playful agreement and asked his question. "You know about Kim an' Aiden wantin' to get hitched?"

Asher nodded. "Of course. It's a good thing. It'll be fer both of them." He looked at Remy, seeing his concern. "Don'cha worry none 'bouts them. I'll be watchin' over them both. They both loves the other so deep an' so well. Apart from each other, they's just broken men. Kimble needs someone around alla the time lookin' after him and Aiden needs to be needed and ta cares fer someone. Together, they heals themselves. They'll be whole again."

Gambit mulled that over, but asked, "An' if Jael wins the Game? He'll separate dem."

Asher shook his head. "If Jael wins the Game, I'll say the sames ta him. I'll speaks fer thems."

"Dat didn't matter none to the Bimbo Twins. You say dey dead. Jael don' care nuthin' for dem."

Asher frowned a little at the thought of his lost kin. He knew Remy was right, but had this to say, "Kim an' m' Dreamer deserve whatever time they gots comin'. If it's God's will that they be separated, His will be done. At least they'll have had sumpthin'. Best they bond now an' worry 'bout the rest later."

Remy couldn't help but agree with Asher's reasoning so he moved on to his next concern. He said, "Kimble's doin' better, but 'e ain't as bright as he was. Not like when we was livin' at Westchester."

It was true that Kimble was better, but he was acting more childish and small than he had before. Not in a bratty kind of way, but he more often looked to others to make his decisions for him and he avoided anything emotionally painful. Kimble had given up some small part of himself when he brought Seth out of **Shemusk**. It was looking like that sacrifice had been permanently made and Kimble would never be the same again.

Aiden had done his best to help, he had stepped up into the role of Master quite easily and had taken charge of the Lover. Kimble listened to Remy and Asher both, but it was Aiden who ultimately told Kimble which direction to go. Kimble was happy enough with that scenario, but Remy was concerned at Kimble's lack of independence. That part of Kimble seemed gone, perhaps frightened out of him by what he perceived as his inability to make a correct decision. Kimble feared judgement and punishment.

Asher nodded at Gambit's words, stroking his sleeping Mumbler. "Thing you gots to remember is that Kim ain't never really been well and he ain't gonna be well again. Not the way you means."

Remy stopped in his tracks, looking up at Asher as though he'd just been betrayed. "Espe're. What you mean?"

Asher held up a hand, asking for patience. "You knows as well as I do that Kim's codes been compromised, they wuz ever since Fallen woked him up. He shares them with Seth. When Kim brung Seth outta **Shemusk** more of them codes wuz passed and he ain't never gitten thems back."

Remy was forced to nod in agreement. Yes, he knew that Kimble and Seth were two parts of one whole, but it was like it had never really mattered before. Kimble had always been rocky, but could still be stable in the best of circumstances. Remy wasn't sure what Asher was getting at now.

Asher resumed walking, waiting for Remy to follow before continuing with his thoughts. "Kim wuz already shattered beyond repair even when you guys first met. Thinks on it. Kim is really five peoples not just four. You gots the Lover..." Asher said, counting off on his fingers, "...the Quitter, the Confessor, the Punisher... and Seth."

Remy shook his head, but not really in denial. He had never thought this way. To him, Seth was a separate individual.

Asher prodded him. "That's right, Seth is an individual, but only by the grace of his Mistress. She allowed for total separation, the only thing that might spares him Kimble's fate."

" 'Spares 'im Kimble's fate'?" Remy repeated in confusion.

"Seth is just as fragile as the Lover on his own. But by grantin' him total separation, he ain't hearin' the voices and gittin' so swamped. She's sheltered him and kept him safe. Just the fact that he went through a kind of **Shemusk** speaks to his freedom. I really thinks he's gonna be okay."

Remy was quiet, not sure how to respond. Asher had not yet met Seth, something that he felt might have more to do with Seth avoiding the centaur than the other way around. Seth was afraid and maybe some of that fear was justified.

Asher's soft voice interrupted Gambit's thoughts. "I cain't integrates him with Kimble, Rems. And even if I could, I wouldn't. Fer better or worse, Seth is on his own now."

Gambit stopped again, his eyes wide. Asher had just given voice to an idea that had only just begun to dawn on him, what the point of this conversation was leading to. If Seth was aware of his own true identity and knew that Asher had some integration capabilities, he might avoid Asher just as he had been doing, even if it wasn't a conscious thing.

Asher went on to say, "I would likes vera much ta haves a peek 'r two at Seth, just to satisfy m' own curiosity, but I gots a sense that he's scared of me."

"You can feel him?" Remy asked in surprise. Since the two had not met, it seemed odd to him that Asher would be so aware of Kimble's younger brother. The boy had been hardly seen by anyone since his marriage and there had been some quiet joking that he and Fallen were enjoying a sort of second honeymoon.

Asher was laughing. "Oh, yes. I kin feels him just fine just like I do Kim an' m' Dreamer since theys so close to me right now. He is quite well and enjoying his Mistress very much. I do still gits a sense that he feels bad fer Kimble. He blames himself fer what happened just as he fears I'll try ta integrates him with Kimble like maybe the Games Master woulda done. I wouldn't ever do nuthin' likes that, wouldn't even knows how ta try. If you sees him, you should tells him it wuzn't ever his fault and that I wouldn't ever hurts him."

"I been tryin', fils. He just loves Kim so much and he's sorry de boy got into so much trouble."

Asher smiled again, releasing a vibration of deep affection. "He loves ya. This is good. It's good that alla the kids haves ya here."

Remy shook his head in humble denial. "Non. It's good to 'ave **_you _**'ere 'elpin' me out. Dis been real 'ard for me fo' a long time now. I'm plain tuckered out."

"Yes," Asher replied, nodding gratefully. "And now you gots a family comin'. Congratulations."

Remy smiled warmly at the thought of Molly and his precious twins. "Merci."

Asher kept the conversation rolling, "Kim's got multiple problems, not just bein' shattered. Yer lucky he's as good as he is. He shares his codes an' I seen he had a real long hypersleep. None of that is doin' him any good."

"Hypersleep is dat bad?"

"It can be."

"What's it like?" Remy asked, wanting to learn more about this strange way of suspending the holograms for travel. He'd only heard about it and knew only a little.

"Hypersleepin'?"

"Oui."

Asher considered his answer. "It's like sleepin' but it ain't. Ya feels yerself fallin' down into a deep black place, but once ya gits there, ya don't ever dream. When ya wakes, everathin's all screwed up an' backwards. The sensory input takes so long ta gits used to again. The longer yer down, the worse it gits, that's why Trishnar never put me down fer long, no more than a few days at a time. It's real hard on some of us. Heard stories of us what went pure crazy from it. I don't likes it much m'self."

"How do you deal wit it?"

Asher smiled. "I meditates. I thinks on it when I knows it's comin'. Then it ain't nearly so bad."

"What happens if you asleep a real long time?"

"Mostly it don't makes much difference, but I think what kin trip us up is if the power supply ain't right. If it ain't consistent it screws with our drives. We kin fergit stuff, lose our memories and git all our thoughts jumbled up. I thinks maybe it affects us chemically, too. I finds that if I eats lotsa chocolate, git m' carbs up real high b'fore I goes, it helps, too."

"What if I told you Kim was down almost sixty years or so?"

Asher nodded. "Could be sumpthin' towards why he's so unstable, maybe not. 'Pends on how good his power wuz in all that time. I would say that bein' down like that could shure kill yer life span. He wouldn't live so long. Now you says that he's been melted, that he takes the plasma now. That on the other hand extends our life, makes us near immortal. Looks like one mighta canceled out the other. Kim's Angel prob'ly helped, too. Since he come out inta such love an' fergiveness, that probably helped him out more. He coulda had it a lot worse."

Remy nodded, always amazed by Asher's insight. The centaur hadn't actually met Fallen either yet seemed to know some things about her that hadn't actually been said. "So Kim's fucked? He always gonna be a mess?"

Asher laughed, a bit startled by Remy's language. "Naw. He just needs ta be kept small like I said. It's best ta gives Kimble nuthin' ta frets about. He cain't hear the voices if theys gots nuthin' ta say. It's all part of the healin' and once it's done it'll all be better. Just you waits an' sees. I got watch and Aiden's been doin' his best at seein' that Kim don't want fer nuthin'."

Remy digested what Asher had told him, always grateful for the centaur's perspective on things. He had been watching Asher carefully of course, these past few days. It helped that Asher was open about so many things, but it didn't mean that he was trouble free himself. Remy knew that Logan's words had hurt the centaur deeply and even though Asher had said nothing more about it, it still stung.

Remy also knew that living with Kimble and Aiden had its own problems. More than once now, Remy had followed Asher out here only to find him 'running off the red' as Remy was coming to call it. Aiden's cure for Kimble involved a lot of intimacy and that would be hard for the celibate Asher to be around and remain untouched by it. Asher ran off his frustration and when it seemed that Kimble was settling down, stayed away as much as he could while remaining nearby in case he was needed.

"If you gots a question..." Asher said, interrupting his thoughts, "..go ahead an' asks. I don'ts embarrass easy."

Remy glanced up at him, unable to stop the smile from spreading his lips. Asher never let you forget his intuition bordered on the telepathic. "You an' Trishnar ever...? You know?"

Asher grinned. "Yeah. We tried once an' it wuz a disappointment fer us both. Mostly fer me I guess, an' not fer the reason yer thinkin'. My pain wuz doubled cuz he couldn't finish me or even fathom how ta even try. Then he got all upset abouts it and that hurt worse, you know? It wuz an experience too painful ta repeats. At least Trishnar wuz happy ta sees that I didn't ever hold it against him 'r nuthin'. I cain't say as I totally regrets it. We wuz best at bein' friends after that an' he gots to know me better than maybe he would have if we wuz just lovers, you know?"

"Oui. I understand," Remy agreed thoughtfully. He still felt bad. It had to be hard, especially being around Kimble and Aiden, two Siskans deeply and passionately in love. He had visions of the two of them coupling madly at every opportunity.

"Kim an' Aiden ain't so bad," Asher replied to nothing that Remy had actually articulated. "It's good they's happy an' kin play freely now. I suspect that Jael will be comin' along shortly. Let them haves their time together."

"Kim's got work to do. Tomorrow 'e go back to work. We need de Dragon finished."

"That ain't no problem," Asher answered easily.

Remy quirked an eyebrow. He didn't see how Asher could be so casual about it, really. Kimble hadn't seen Seth nor Fallen since the ugly incident that had preceded this mess and Remy had no idea how they were going to react after being thrown back together. The Dragon 2 was in a bit of a rush to be completed. There was a sense of Jael breathing down their necks and any advantage they could take from having two such speedy ships at their disposal the better, especially if they were forced to evacuate. Gambit was also one to agree that it was best to get painful confrontations over with early, it was a lesson Molly had taught him and it was a good one. They almost never fought, and when they did, they got it over with early so that there was never a build up of tension between them.

Asher looked at him. "Kim ain't goin' alone. Me an' Aiden will goes with him and back him up."

Remy shook his head. "Not Aiden."

"Yes, Aiden," Asher replied forcefully. "Alla these things gots to be worked out an' fergotten. Avoidin' folks didn't ever solves nuthin'. They both go with us standin' behind 'em. There won't be no trouble, I guarantees it."

"Dis not a good idea. Fallen won't be happy."

Asher put an arm around Remy's shoulders. "Trust me. It'll be fine."

Remy hesitated a moment and then cautiously asked, "Since Kim ain't doin' so well, you t'ink Aiden gonna shatter again, too?"

"Don't be so hasty ta count Kim out. I toldja he'll be all right so long as he's properly looked after,"Asher answered, but then squinted, giving Remy's question serious consideration. "As fer m' Dreamer, I don't really know. He certainly is capable of breakin' if he got hurts enough same as any of us, but Paladon's integration on Aiden wuz a heck of lot better than the job Darken did on yer Kimble. There wuzn't no pieces left out, no Seths for Aiden and that helps."

" 'E say 'e still sees ghosts. Father and Talalanay."

Asher nodded. "I knows. I've suspected it fer a long time though he ain't never told me directly like. I can say that Aiden's different now than when I seen him last. Stronger an' weaker at the same time. He looks more tired yet more hopeful, too. I gots a feelin' yer Kimble's had a lot ta do with that. It's good that he's found her again."

"Can I trust him?"

Asher smiled at that. "Aiden? Oh, yes. Of that I haves no doubt. He'll be good fer you and fer Kimble. Don't worry none about the work site tomorrow. It'll all be just fine, you'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Seth was sitting at his work station in the Lab, tip tapping away at his computer. He was content and happy in a way he had never been before. For the first time, he felt comfortable in his own skin. His sensory input had been put to rights after what Kimble had done, he no longer needed his glasses and he found himself far less clumsy than he had been before. He had much to thank Kimble for.

He hadn't had much of a chance to do that, however. His marriage had been a wonderful and moving experience. The idea to have it in the Solarium had been perfect, the ceremony though combined with other couples, had felt deeply personal and was very moving. He had proposed the marriage mostly to set Fallen's mind at ease, but he had been surprised at how profoundly it had affected himself as well. He felt more complete, more thoroughly bonded with his Mistress. He loved her so much and it had been hard to leave her for more than a moment. But he had to come up for air sometime and so had slipped out here for a few moments of work, trying to clear his head.

Seth hadn't seen Kimble in days, not at all since his brother had been awakened. Seth had been compelled to honor his Mistress's request and had been staying away. To compensate Seth had been pestering Remy for news of his brother every time they met and he had learned that Kimble was doing pretty well and that he and Aiden were planning to marry just as Seth and Fallen had. Seth couldn't be happier. It made him feel optimistic for Kimble's future. As for seeing Kimble again, well, that would happen tomorrow, work was resuming on the Dragon 2.

Seth had been thrilled to learn that Kimble had gone through a repair of sorts, but for reasons he couldn't explain, the thought of meeting Asher unnerved him and made him shy away, he and Asher still had not actually met. Seth knew that some of what he felt was guilt for the mess he caused and he feared Asher's judgement, after all it was his own fault that Kimble had collapsed this time.

Seth shivered a little at the thought of what he and Kimble had done. In spite of the terrible fallout, he couldn't regret it. What they had shared was beyond explaining to a rational mind and the after effects, at least for him, had been worth it. He was whole again. Kimble had made him feel worthy of this life and valuable in a way no one else had -- Kimble had showed him that he was worth the risk and the price that had been paid. Seth never loved his brother more.

Seth did not speak of Kimble with his Mistress and she didn't ask. She kept track of Seth's whereabouts and he no longer resisted her. He didn't want to break the fragile trust he had with her and was willing to walk the line for however long it took, anything to deflect her misgivings about Kimble. Seth spent his time working where he could be easily tracked, he was most often at the Dragon 2 work site or here in the Lab working on the mysterious numbers he had retrieved from the system the day he had altered his codes. Thoughts of those strange numbers never left him, they preyed on his mind until he played with them again, discovering as he went that they formed a sort of program, a codekey of Dognan nature.

When Fallen had been integrated into the happy X-men family, she brought with her technological upgrades and of course, Seth himself. Seth was constantly working on programs to make the Xavier systems run faster, better, smarter. He had been leaving small traces of himself wherever he went, it should have come as no surprise to discover pieces of that trail when he visited the system again. What was fascinating was this Dognan key. He wasn't sure of its purpose but it sure was fun to work with.

That wasn't all he was doing. He had taken the time to obtain detailed videos of Jael's attack on Washington. At time, the Command ship Jael had lost in the attack had been uncloaked and exposed, certainly so when it crashed. Seth had been able to cross reference the design of that ship against his own files left over from Cerise and also questioned Fallen herself. What he had learned had allowed him to make a composite diagram of Jael's ships and how they functioned.

He couldn't help but smile at the look on Logan's face when he had presented his findings to the Head of Security just that morning. "Well, that was quick thinking," Logan had replied, his shine flickering appreciation of Seth's efforts. "If he tries ta use them ships against us, maybe we'll give him a surprise or two. Assuming we even get the chance."

"I think we might be able to use the same tactic we used back on Cerise," Seth suggested. "If we could get someone inside, we might be able to trigger a Ristle overload just like we did in the reactor core there."

Wolverine nodded. He recalled all too well that time he and Remy and Beast had been kidnapped and dragged into an offensive against a Dognan stronghold. Seth had provided plans for the base then too. Ones they ultimately used to destroy it by setting off the core reactor, a huge explosion. If they could take out Jael's ships in a similar fashion now, all the better. "I'll see if I can work something out with this," Logan said. "The problem is we don't have much time and we're shorthanded. Still, it would be a shame to blow an opportunity like this."

"I can work on it, too," Seth offered.

Logan simply smiled in answer, knowing this young Siskan was more than capable. Wolverine had been a little cautious around Seth since he had come out of hiding with his Mistress, looking him over without trying to be too obvious about it. He had to confess that even though Kimble had been way out of line, Seth was much improved from their indiscretion. Seth was bright and alert, more comfortable in his environment than he had ever been before. The clumsiness was gone, the fact that he no longer needed glasses making it all the easier to see his clarity of vision. The only time Seth squinted now was when he looked at Logan, the man's shine doing that even to Remy at times. All that did was lump Seth into their strange and mysterious class.

"Take all the time you need," Logan replied. "But not too long. I can't even explain why Jael hasn't attacked yet. He could come at any moment."

Seth nodded to that, shivering off a small vibration of fear. He wasn't looking forward to that at all. "See ya," he said and left, clutching his notes to his chest.

-------------------------

Not far away, in his solitary hideout, Skye was not pleased. It was feeding time at the ranch and Famayalin hadn't come when called. Some days had passed since he'd brought Kristalay here and the boy had taken to hiding out more and more now that Skye had focused most of his concerns on Kristalay. It was true that Skye had been neglecting his first young lion, but now that Skye was finally satisfied with Kristalay's progress, it was time to get these two working together. He had set up a small gym area in a room next to his large bathroom for just this purpose.

It would seem that young Famayalin wasn't exactly cooperating. Though Skye hadn't been paying it much mind, he wasn't entirely unaware that Famayalin's appetite had been gradually shrinking and now not even the lure of raw human meat had been able to draw him from his hiding place.

Skye walked away from the bowls, not caring in the least when Kristalay lunged forward and began greedily gobbling down Famayalin's portion as well as his own.

Skye walked through his quarters, they weren't very big and didn't have that many places to hide. He checked under his bed, in the closets, but it was in the empty shower stall that he found his pet. Famayalin was curled up and shivering on the cold tile, whimpering softly and completely miserable.

"What's this?" Skye asked, his tone a little sharp. "You don't comes when I calls. You knows the rules, no supper fer you!"

"Mrr! Don't care!" Famayalin hissed in return, the only sign of respect was the deepening tremble in his arms and the softness of his voice. In spite of his apparent bravado, he was as frightened of his Master as he was defiant.

Skye reacted quickly. He snatched in irritation at his uncooperative lion and dragged him out by his hair, hauling him onto the mat for a closer look. What Skye saw surprised him. Famayalin was rumpled and unkempt, his face lost in a short scraggly beard. It brought Skye up short.

Both of his lions were once men and as such, their faces were as hairy as any grown human male. When Skye had first found Famayalin, the boy had had a filthy beard down to his chest. Skye liked to see the faces of his lions and had been the one to keep Famayalin shaved and pretty. To see the boy like this now was a sign of neglect.

Skye's face softened as he tugged on the hair on Famayalin's chin. "Gits my blade."

Famayalin's whole face broke out into a wide, toothy smile. He had missed the loving affection of his Master and to have the man's focus on him again was a pleasure. He scrambled to comply, finding the various shaving supplies and bringing them to Skye before settling down to be pampered.

Skye went to work with happiness. He held Famayalin close to him and lathered his face before using a straight razor to carefully scrape the hair from his cheeks. Almost immediately Skye could feel the vibrations of love from his lion. The defiance was gone, replaced with utter bliss. As Master, Skye should be upset at his pet's insubordination, but this joy was a sign of Famayalin's utter submission. Famayalin had suffered from being neglected, he needed his Master's love.

In spite of his violent purpose, Famayalin wasn't vicious by nature, at least not with Skye. Always this one had wanted to be gentled, to be touched as though he meant something. It was a feature of Famayalin's character that Skye had been quick to use to his own advantage. Physical punishment worked very well, Famayalin didn't like pain. He could endure a fair amount of it, but didn't like it. Before Kristalay had come, Famayalin would beg to sleep in the bed with his Master, wanting the company more than the possibility of sensual pleasure. Kristalay was just as hungry, but in a more sadistic and aggressive way. Famayalin was emotionally sensitive where Kristalay was not. The differences between his two lions were startling and something Skye had not foreseen.

Skye did not have full blown visions as Aiden did, but he saw flashes of things that sometimes came true. He had foreseen his discovery of Famayalin, limp and broken in a pile of garbage in a New York City alleyway, had known just where Kristalay would be found. That same sense of destiny had drawn him here to Arizona, here to where this pathetic Game was going to come to an end, hopefully by blowing up in Jael's face.

Settling in here at this new lair had been difficult. Back in Boston, Skye had grown accustomed to a certain lifestyle, one he was loathe to give up in spite of having to hide out like this.

Years ago, Skye had been discovered in the Games Master's possession by Remy when the thief had sought out his Master to help with Kimble's reintegration. Once Skye had laid eyes on Remy, it had taken nothing for Skye to manipulate that naive little thief into taking him away with him. Of course Skye hadn't spent much time with Remy, it had been less than a day before Gambit had sent Skye off with his cousin Etienne to Boston. Not that the bumpy relocation had bothered Skye in the least. Remy's innocence wasn't so complete that Skye would be able to get away with whatever he wanted -- and Skye wanted a great many things, oh yes.

Gambit wasn't a complete idiot, while he'd been mislead into thinking Skye wasn't related to the Game, Gambit had known that Skye was a Siskan Courtesan of some power just the same. Remy let Etienne know that Skye was to be placed somewhere he could serve clients, all the better to keep the Siskan quiet. Etienne complied with all the graciousness of a Thieves' Guild Headmaster, he dumped Skye on Rose Red, a woman of skill who ran a high clientele brothel that catered to the wealthy. Skye didn't resist, especially when he first met Rose Red and saw in her eyes complete understanding.

Rose ran that brothel well, one that sometimes catered to clients that liked things a little out of the ordinary. Well, Skye was anything but normal. There was nothing he wouldn't do, no matter how repulsive or abusive. Nothing was beyond him and soon enough he had his own special list of clients. Rose herself was more than pleased with the arrangement, Skye was cheap to keep by comparison with the other girls and never complained. She kept him in the finest clothes and gourmet food, all the while keeping more than half of his wages to herself.

While Skye reveled in his freedom of sexual expression, it didn't keep his darker side from emerging. While Skye had been integrated by the Games Master, he was not even close being mentally well by anyone's standards. So much damage had been done to him too little too late for it to ever be forgotten. Skye used his superior intellect to use Rose as much as she used him, he exploited every loophole he could find in her system to indulge some of his more twisted desires. He was sometimes driven out to clients' homes for private sessions and had access to transportation for little field trips. He used this new freedom to murder the occasional client when he knew he could get away with it and consumed what he wanted. It was easier here than when he had lived with Paladon, here he was far less supervised, sometimes even being benevolently neglected. Skye was all over it. He had gotten better at covering up his kills with practice, and if anyone suspected, they never confronted Skye about it. Not while he was making Rosie money hand over fist and the police never came calling.

Just before Jael had his clash with Sheba, the one that left the New York skyline in ruins and thousands dead, Skye began to have vivid dreams. He couldn't see as much as Aiden did, but some things were specific enough to give Skye some ideas of what to do next and where he might go to do that. Skye also knew he wanted to defeat Jael, the source of all this, and that he would need others to help him do it. He began to formulate a plan, experimenting with his power and how it affected clients. He had always known that his power went beyond mental control, and he was now suspecting it could do so much more, especially with the more malleable DNA of mutants. He began to dream of lions, ones that his power alone would create, and then began to know just where and when he would find them.

Jael's attack on New York was the trigger that set Skye in motion. The news coverage alarmed him and he fully expected Remy to come flying up from New York to collect him. When it didn't happen, Skye gathered what he needed and fled -- but not before he removed a hefty wad of cash from Rose Red's stash. It was his anyway, he reasoned with a sly grin, since he had been the one to earn it. Skye left Boston, seeking both safety in anonymity -- and his first lion.

Skye possessed many skins and he hadn't been so stupid as to flash them all in front of Rose or anyone else. He used them now, though. He got himself ready and changed his image at will, catching the first train to New York City. Skye realized this would take him closer to Jael, but had no fear of being detected easily in the vast sea of people that lived there. He followed his dreams, letting intuition rule him and sure enough, he found young Famayalin wasted and battered in a pile of garbage, lying in some forgotten alleyway. One man's garbage was another's treasure and Skye had found a kind of wealth in Grog's poor battered flesh. Grog would be recovered and sicced back on his evil former Master, a sight Skye couldn't wait to see.

It had taken some effort, but Skye had gotten Famayalin out of the alley without being detected. By now Skye had built some cloaking bracelets and he used them now to secretly remove Famayalin's limp body and find them shelter. His ability to fly and to carry heavy objects was coming into handy here. A few days at a nice quiet hotel lost in a Kundatesh backwash and Famayalin had capitulated easily. Not long after, Skye and his precious new lion-to-be were in their new digs here in Arizona.

Skye had taken Famayalin with him to this new place. Again, Skye had let his dreams and intuition lead him. He had found this empty building lying in dusty neglect. Charles Xavier had purchased it as part of his take over of this Industrial Park, but it was too far away from the Complex Xavier was using now to be of any real use. Skye moved in, set up his cloaks where he needed them and settled in happily.

Skye used his ability to fly to steal away to the city and bring back furniture and equipment. What he couldn't afford from his supply of cash, he stole though manipulation and stealth. Paladon had possession of Skye long enough for the Siskan to learn Dognan technology, especially those things that would further his cause. He knew how to make cloaks, new how to make restraints no human could break. Skye would always hold the upper hand for as long as he could. He would never be bullied again.

While Famayalin had surrendered easily enough in this isolation, Kristalay's surrender had proven to be another matter. The man had been a perfect find and a thrill in the stealing of him right out from under the X-men's noses, but there was a deep rooted sense of independence in there Famayalin would never have. While Skye was confident that Kristalay was under his control, there was an edge of defiance that hadn't been yet been eliminated.

Skye was hoping that getting his two lions settled into some kind of cooperative exercise and training program would be helpful. While Skye had anticipated there might be some rebellious tension between the two lions, he hadn't expected the depth of Famayalin's jealousy and hurt.

"I still loves you, m' Little Lion," Skye purred, stroking his hands through Famayalin's rumpled and tangled hair.

"Mrrr!" Famayalin whimpered and leaned his head to his Master's chest. He had his own story, this one, his own set of troubles, ones he could never articulate. All he could do was shiver and let his pain be known. He could not bear to be neglected and tossed aside as so many had done to him before.

"I'll never leaves ya. We gots so much ta do, you an' me."

"Why 'Tooth? 'May'lin good enough!" the young lion snarled in an angry sob.

"Cause I needs two of ya fer Jael. One just ain't gonner be good enough. Don' worry, yous two will make yer peace. Thinks about all we kin accomplish."

Famayalin wasn't interested in Jael, not while he had a Master who was devoted only to him. What Jael did was no longer a concern for him, only pleasing his Master. "Love me," he growled again. "Love 'May'lin!"

"Always, my pet," Skye replied and let Famayalin have a sip of his power. It was enough to gentle the young lion's rage and settle him into bliss. Now back in control, Skye lay Famayalin down and possessed him, Famayalin allowing it freely. There were no cries of pain, only Famayalin's soft whimpers of joy. The boy's clawed hands gently scratching his back in loving gestures of complete happiness. Famayalin was his.

Just the same, Skye had no illusions. Famayalin's current acceptance of Kristalay's place was only temporary. Famayalin's ire was sure to return the next time Kristalay was chosen for his Master's pleasure. Not that that would stop Skye from making that choice, he was the Master after all and entitled to all of its privileges, including full choice of bed partner. His lions were animals in the truest sense and they would have to settle this issue of dominance themselves and if not, he would do it himself one way or another. Nothing was going to stand in the way of his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

It was early morning when Kimble walked out to the work site for the Dragon 2. He was a nervous wreck from head to toe – he hadn't seen Seth since they had paired all those days ago. So much had happened since then and he wasn't sure what to expect. Remy had been telling him that Seth had asked about him constantly and was still supporting him, good news to Kimble's ears. Seth had married, a sure sign that the rift between him and his Mistress had been healed. While all this was good to hear, Kimble was still nervous just the same. He had no idea what to expect.

At least he wasn't coming out alone. Kimble was flanked by Aiden and Asher, his Siskan moral support. Asher had pushed for the idea of keeping all the Siskans together in one place while at work or at home and had won support. Remy trailed not far behind, walking the guards along. There were a couple of extra security guys, there would be no more stunts or hysterics going on the site. Seth was out at his work table, the Dragon 2 out behind of him, more than halfway completed.

Kimble and Fallen were not the only people of power working on this site. Other mutants with a high enough clearance had also been recruited, all the better to get this project completed as quickly as possible. From the look of things, it wouldn't be much longer.

Kimble was relieved when he saw Seth look up at him with a beaming smile as they approached. Seth's shine was healthy and there was a kind of maturity and serenity in his eyes that had never been there before.

His Mistress was another matter. Fallen was next to her charge and her face noticeably darkened at the sight of his brother and the group of Siskans who followed him. Although the circumstances of the brothers' misbehavior had been explained to her over and over again, there was still some residual resentment and suspicion.

Kimble faltered at the sight of her disapproval, but was prodded forward by a gentle nudge from Asher. This had to be done and it was best to get it over with and move on. Kimble came to the work table and shyly looked Seth over. "You looks better."

"I am," Seth replied easily, holding his hand out for Kimble to shake. It was the most formal greeting these two had ever given one another. Usually they hugged and kissed, but Seth was cautiously keeping his distance while still in the sight of his Mistress. "Thanks for everything."

"Yer welcome," Kimble said, his voice lowering with renewed shame when he saw the anger remaining in Fallen's shine. He felt a little put out by the stiffness of Seth's greeting, it made him sad, but what else could he expect? He had done this terrible, hurtful thing.

Seth sensed all this and had so much he wanted to say but he couldn't do it with Fallen there. He turned aside to his Mistress. "Can I speak with Kimble alone for a minute?"

"Don't forget your promise,"she insisted, keeping her voice down.

It wasn't enough for the others not to hear, something Seth was painfully aware of. He could already sense the spike in Aiden's mood at her words. Hoping to deflect trouble early, Seth replied to Fallen, "I won't. I'd just rather do this with Kimble alone. Please."

"Do what?" Aiden snapped at once with arrogant suspicion, confirming Seth's worst fears. Kimble's lover was agitated, not liking the disturbance in Kimble's shine, one the pilot could never possibly hide. Kimble was hurting. Aiden had been warned ahead of time to be on his best behavior but control of his emotions had never been his strong suit, especially when it came to those he loved. His defensive nature was coming out.

"Let's leave 'em alone, kitten," Asher said, pulling the Dreamer back and away with a polite nod to Seth's Mistress, asking for her patience. The brothers had to settle this themselves and he wanted her to know that Aiden was not going to be allowed to interfere. Remy had come closer, too perceptive not to know something was going on, but Asher held him back as well. They backed off to a respectful distance, but not so far away if this should go badly.

Fallen's eyes watched them warily, but she had certainly appreciated Asher removing Kimble's entourage. The situation was now less threatening. She backed off a pace, gesturing to a pile of scrap that needed to be worked over. "I'll be right over here."

"Thanks," Seth answered, looking at her with eyes begging for mercy. This had to be done, he knew it, but didn't want a brawl. He wanted only peace and happiness for them all, had always hoped for this.

She started to leave, but Kimble dared to reach out to her, his face all pain and misery. "I'm sorry, Fallen. I didn't ever means ta hurtcha."

She jerked away from his touch as if burned, her eyes hard with fury. Just the sight of him so close to Seth had aroused her fear and along with it, her anger. His attempt to touch her only added to that. "Don't worry. It won't happen again," she answered with all the confidence of the victor.

Kimble crumpled at her statement, already sensing looming disaster. His shoulders slumped and his wings drooped with shame. He could hear Lin clamoring inside his mind now, chirping his warnings. He should never have left his cell, no outside time was worth this pain. He started to turn away, done with this most painful thing, but Seth gripped his wrist with one hand while still addressing his Mistress. "Give us a moment, Fallen, please. I'll stay right here."

Fallen nodded and left, moving away but not out of sight.

Kimble wouldn't look up at his brother. The whole exchange had revealed to him the truth of the situation and the depth of his punishment. It was all he deserved really, he sucked through and through, was the worst Siskan ever made. So foolish to think things could ever be returned to normal. "You cain't never sees me again."

"That's not exactly true," Seth replied, taking Kimble's other hand as well. "Look at me. Please."

Kimble looked up, expecting the worst. How could things get any better?

Seth held Kimble's hands tightly, allowing some Morrowhiem to wisp around their fingers. Kimble shivered from the pleasure of it and brightened a little, but mostly he was mystified. "You kin do that now?"

"Yes. Thanks to you. I won't ever forget what you've done for me. I'll always love you, Kimble, even if I won't be so free to tell you after this."

Kimble's head dropped and he started to pull away, not wanting to hear it. Seth wouldn't let him go. "Don't run. Not just yet. I can still see you, Kimble. We just can't be alone together. We can finish the Dragon."

Kimble looked up at him, his eyes rimmed red with pain. Nothing could stop the tears that spilled down his cheeks. "An' after, when it's all done? She'll takes you away from me!"

Seth ached deeply inside, wounded in ways he couldn't even count. So odd it was to be with Kimble like this, feeling like he was the stronger one now when it was always Kimble who had been the one who had seemed so invincible and powerful. He had expected Kimble to fight and argue like he always had with Fallen before, to stand up for himself. He never expected Kimble just to take her words without a fight and break like this. It was like Kimble was someone else and not the big brother he had been before. Seth was thinking now that it should have been Kimble perhaps that should have been left behind in the system, not himself. At least then Kimble would still be safe and whole, the brother/father he had always been, not this wounded child. Seth tried desperately to explain. "She's my Mistress, Kimble. She made me make a choice."

Kimble shuddered, knowing how that was all too well. Most often those choices had left him on the outside. "You had ta choose yer Mistress."

"Yes, Kimble. But you're always my brother, she can't take that away from us."

Kimble wiped uselessly at his face, he could hardly see, his eyes were so flooded. This hurt worse than anything. "I won't fights ya. I won't gives you no trouble."

"Thanks, Kimble. I mean it. For everything."

Kimble sobbed loudly and finally pulled away, using his greater power to break the grip Seth had on him. He moved away quickly, but really had nowhere to bolt to, he was supposed to be here to work and the site was wide open. He moved to some of the scaffolding that framed the craft, his vision too blurry to see who was coming, but felt the arms come around him just the same. He crumpled and began to bawl, the sharp intake of breath bringing Remy's cologne to his nose.

"Take a deep breat', cher."

"He said --- he said...!"

"Je sais, I know. Could read it."

Kimble was suddenly surrounded, the rest of his Siskan kin had come to keep him from falling. "She 'ave no right!" Aiden snapped, already defensive. He was pacing in a half circle around Remy's back, his hands fisted. This hurt badly and he wanted Kimble's pain gone and he didn't care who he had to smash to get it.

"You just calm down, kitten. She gots evra right an' you knows it," Asher replied sternly. "Kimble made the trespass, now he gots the punishment. Jus' accept it an' don't fights it, Dreamer. Fergives Seth's Mistress, Aiden, lets it go. No sense in makin' this worse with yer anger."

Aiden snarled and turned away in a furious sulk, giving his back to Asher and Fallen so far away. He was fighting his rage, his need to avenge anyone who had hurt his precious Kimble, but he would obey Asher, knowing the centaur was much wiser than he. It was hard though, so very hard.

Kimble was greying out, tuning all of them out. How he longed for the quiet of his bubble, how desperately he needed it. Things were so much simpler in there, an endless nap without any pain. He was jerked suddenly back to reality when he felt a hot hand on his chest, one full of Morrowhiem and growing brighter. "Looks at me!" Asher demanded.

Kimble obeyed, automatically responding to the authority of Asher's voice.

"Fallen done what she had to to protects her Seth. Lets it go. Jus' knows yer brother still loves ya and he's all the better fer what you done. Fergives his Mistress. Alla this will probably pass in time. You'd be amazed how war changes folks' minds about a lot of things, 'specially when it comes ta family."

Both Kimble and Remy startled at that. The Game still seemed so abstract to those who didn't sense it on the same level as the others here. Asher's words were true. The Game was going to happen one way or the other, and this little hiccup in their personal lives wasn't going to stop it.

Asher's hand released the Morrowhiem in it. He swirled it over Kimble's chest and ignited it quickly, moving closer to assist Remy when Kimble shuddered and his legs buckled. Remy was still holding the pilot and he grunted from the aftershock of Kimble's reaction to the Morrowhiem treatment, but found relief in the backwash of Kimble's whitewashed mind. Kimble relaxed and gasped as his pain left him and all he felt was bliss.

"Feel better?" Asher asked gently after a moment. "It's all better now, ain't it?"

Kimble nodded, finding his feet and standing on his own. He was trembling and grinned a loopy smile up into Remy's face, his pale blue eyes now glassy and small. He was stoned, dreamy now and blissful, warm in the sunshine streaming down. The memory of what had just happened was fading, lost as the pain of it was blasted away. It had been no big deal, really. He could see Seth for the now and then if things calmed down when the Dragon was finished, they could still be friends. He just had to be patient. Simple. Nothing to fuss over.

Gambit held his arms out at Kimble's shoulders, steadying the pilot, his eyes never leaving Kimble's face. The pilot's shine had done a rapid change from black to blue, a correction in Kimble's favor. Remy approved of Asher's treatments and had to admit that Asher had been correct in pushing this reconciliation, but at the same time feared Kimble would fall back on Asher's treatments like any crutch. "Maybe you best be sittin' down fo' a minute. Take a deep breat'."

Kimble nodded and sat on the scaffolding. He wiped at his face, the tears had stopped coming and he was blinking happily now, thinking only of how nice it was here in the sun. It was good to work outside like this and be used, anything was better than the bubble, in the bubble he had never felt the sun like this. Silly to think he would ever want such a thing again.

Asher eyed his patient warily, he wasn't going to let Kimble off so easily. He turned the pilot's face to look at him. "Just face yer day, Kim. No more runnin' away. It'll git easier. Just buck up and try nots ta despair. The future's always changin'. Sometimes even fer the better. Be good an' Fallen's trust in ya will grows again. It won't happen if ya yells and screams an' cries. Steady as she goes, 'kay?"

Kimble nodded, feeling much better. He could do this. He stood up and dusted off, reaching for some of the scrap that was lying around. "Time ta works. We ain't gots much time," he said cheerily, his mind already focusing on the task at hand. "Come on, Aiden. Gives me a hand."

Aiden turned and looked at his lover, still angry. He took a breath and calmed, seeing that Asher was more than prepared to take his own anger down as well if he didn't come down by himself. He swept a hand through his long bangs and nodded, moving towards Kimble and let the pilot direct him to his next task.

Asher nodded at them both and backed off, leaving them to it. He and Remy moved away, keeping a wary eye on Kimble and the Dreamer both, relaxing only when they saw that the both of them had work on their minds.

From his work table, Seth had looked on the whole thing, unable to lose the sadness building up inside of him. Seeing Kimble now with new eyes, it hit Seth then what had really transpired between him and Kimble, the heart of it. Neither Asher nor Remy had said anything to him, but Seth knew now that more than simple Kundatesh had passed between them when Kimble had risked everything to bring him out of **Shemusk**. Something in Kimble had also been given away, something vital that the pilot seemed to lack now. Something that had been keeping him strong. Something that only Kimble could give him because they were both brothers and twins in the truest sense, two parts of the same whole. Maybe Kimble had known this would happen, maybe he hadn't, but what was clear to Seth now was that Kimble hadn't cared that the exchange might cause any physical damage to himself. Seth had asked for help and Kimble had given it, no questions asked. That's just how Kimble was. He would do anything for Seth and indeed he had, even to his own detriment. Seth felt a surge of love and regret. He pitied his brother now, how it was that Kimble had diminished while he himself had grown stronger. It didn't seem quite fair, not at all.

Fallen had returned to Seth's side the moment Kimble had fled and had watched the Morrowhiem exchange without understanding. She too had been a little surprised that Kimble hadn't broken out in argument, she could vividly recall how he used to constantly fight her, pushing to get his way and not backing down, certainly never when he thought he was in the right. His breaking down into tears like a pathetic little baby was surely a sign of his sickness or at the very least of his guilt and culpability in the matter.

Fallen also recognized Asher's sparkling mist for what it was, Seth had showed her his new talent and it was one that she had quickly grown to love. What confused her was what Asher had done next, how he had made the glitter flash so brightly. She was intelligent enough to understand the depth of Kimble's reaction and his smile afterwards had spoken volumes. He was no longer crying and feeling no pain, he even looked a little drunk. "What did Asher just do?" she asked, bewildered.

Seth looked at her sadly as he answered, "What Kimble should have done with me instead of what... of what I asked him to do. I told you the mistake was mine and still you punish him for what I did. For what I asked him to do." He lowered his eyes and walked away towards the trailer, his head down.

Fallen sighed in frustration and followed Seth inside, finding him at the snack area, pouring a cup of coffee and dumping spoonful after spoonful of sugar into it. He wasn't crying, not just yet, but she knew he was hurting. "I'm sorry," she whispered, needing to say something.

He didn't look at her, but was stirring his sweetened drink, waiting for it to cool. His voice was tired and strained as he asked, "What more do I need to say to you, Fallen? What will it take to convince you to forgive Kimble for my mistake?"

Fallen crossed her arms and sighed again, not answering right away. She looked out the window, watching as Kimble and Aiden worked. Aiden was clearly fooling around a little to make Kimble laugh and it was working, they were now playing and joking with one another like Kimble had never been crying and Aiden ready to fight only minutes before. Clearly what Asher had done had had its effect, all seemed to be well out there. Sadly, she just didn't know if she could trust what she was seeing.

Seth's voice broke into her thoughts, words filled with sadness and regret. "I was missing something, Mistress... and I think Kimble gave it back to me. Codes or something more than simple Kundatesh. It was only Kimble that really could have helped me, I know this now. I can tell by how he's been changed from all this. He sacrificed something in himself for me. I'm stronger now... while he's weaker somehow. We're two halves of the same person, Fallen. He gave me what I needed, even though it hurt him... it's just that we just did it in the worst possible way and I know that, I do."

"Kimble will be okay, he always is," Fallen replied, continuing to watch Kimble and Aiden. She wasn't sure what she said was true, but it she felt like she had to offer something to ease Seth's melancholy.

"You know they're getting married?" Seth had finally turned around and was watching her as she observed them. As the two had come onto the site, Seth had noted the pair of rings the two were wearing, still on their ragged strips of blanket.

"Remy told me," she replied.

Gambit had made sure she knew it, had made a special trip just to point that out. Fallen was now in a bit of a spot. She was the one who had been betrayed, yet was surrounded by others who were trying to convince her that it had been no big deal, just a simple mistake. She couldn't help but resent it a little bit. She was entitled to her pain, she felt a little like she wasn't allowed to grieve just a little for Seth's lost innocence. He wasn't the same creature he had been before, but it was she who felt violated.

Seth came closer, leaning against the wall next to her, his voice gentle as he insisted, "I'm still here, Fallen."

She turned to him, startling a little bit. He was so intuitive now, comfortable enough with his changing that he was almost spooky. He brushed her face with warm fingers. "I'm still here and I haven't changed so very much. I love you, Mistress, and I always will."

Fallen shivered a little, feeling the sparkling Morrowhiem that left his fingers before it shimmered in front of her eyes. He couldn't stop it from happening, his love for her was too great. She leaned in and they kissed, his love washing over her the way that Asher's treatment must have washed over Kimble outside. It wrapped her up inside of its warm embrace and she fell against him, loving him completely. Seth laughed and reached out with one hand to lock the door before picking her up in his arms and laying her down on the couch.

A half hour later, Fallen left the trailer, feeling a whole lot happier than she had when she gone in. Seth was showering in the small bathroom, her own hair was wet from when she had left him there. The sun was bright and everything just felt better. Aiden and Kimble were still fast at work, arranging bundles of color coded wiring for the inside components. The outside of the ship was fully completed, it was the time consuming interior work that was being done now.

Kimble saw her come and that look of devastation crossed his face again for a moment before he turned away. He dropped down to fiddle with a roll of wiring as an excuse not to look at her, even as she made it clear she was coming over to speak with him. Aiden stood his ground behind him, though, his lips coming open in a silent snarl and his hands curling into fists, daring her to act. He had done his best to keep up Kimble's cheer after Asher's treatment and it had been working. That was, until now.

Fallen met Aiden's eyes fearlessly. "Back off!" she snapped at him, pushing him back a pace with her anger. "I want to speak with Kimble without you breathing down my neck."

Aiden resisted, remembering the pain of when she had burned him. He would have loved some payback for that, but a soft grunt from Kimble made him retreat. Aiden opened his fists and raised his hands in surrender as he backed off, though his pale green eyes glittered with pure malice, his face drawn in an angry grin of evil intent. He had backed away for Kimble's sake, not for hers. How he hated her in that moment, that Kimble should care for her still, even though she had hurt him so badly.

Fallen knew it. It matched the same violated feeling she felt herself. They had a lot more in common in this than Aiden was sure to admit, if he would only take a moment to consider it, but she hadn't come out here to fight. "Kimble, look at me."

Kimble was crouched down next to the roll of wiring and he was frozen there, refusing her command. Instead he gasped out a plea for mercy, doing his best not to cry, "I won'ts touch him again, Fallen. I swears it on Angel's eyes, so help me!"

Fallen sighed and hunkered down next to him, touching his face to make him look into her eyes. It was the closest they had been since the mess had happened and she wanted to really look at him. She was trying to keep in mind Seth's last whispered wish, the one he had made only moments ago as they calmed from a lovemaking more powerful than she had ever felt from him before, his mouth pressed to the warm pulse along her neck. "Forgive him, Fallen. Please! He's been punished so much already. Punished in ways you could never fully understand."

She could see that Seth had been right. The Kimble who looked at her now through bloodshot and swollen eyes was a broken thing, all fight in him gone. She tried to remember the last time she had seen him truly strong and in command of himself and it pained her to think that she couldn't even remember it. No wonder Angel had been taken from him, he couldn't even manage himself, it was all there in his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said then, as her heart swelled with pity.

Kimble blinked at her, trying so hard to believe it. He wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, the colors in her shine were so uncertain. He decided it was for the pity she felt for him then, that it wasn't for what he had done. He swallowed hard and said to her in a voice much more firm than before Asher had touched him, "Seth asked me ta helps him, I done the best I could. It wuz wrong an' stupid, but he wuz beggin' me ta ends his sufferin', Fallen. How could I tells him no? It's just that simple, baby doll."

This time it was Fallen's turn to look away. The plain honesty of his situation could not have been spoken more clearly in any other way and his use of his old nickname for her finished it. She let go of her anger in one long breath and opened her arms to him. "Come here."

Kimble acted instantly. He dropped what he had been holding and dove into her arms eagerly, almost bowling her over as he gripped her tightly. "I loves you, Fallen! I loves you so much!"

She returned his embrace and squeezed him with a true heart. Truth was, she felt relief at this moment, this was so much better than holding all of the pain and hurt inside. For years Kimble had been her helper, her number two. It had been even longer than that since he had felt that way to her, but he felt that way now, only because this was the first time in ages that she lowered her guards and simply let him in. Here he was again, plain old Kimble, his love washing over her in waves she could feel. "I love you, too," she replied, backing off and letting him go. "Let's say we get back to work, huh?"

"Aye, Fallen, aye," Kimble said, his eyes wet, but this time with happiness. He rose and they walked together back to where the Dragon 2 lay waiting to be finished.

The work progressed quickly that day, but it wasn't uneventful. Later, as they passed in a quiet moment, Aiden met Fallen's eyes, his voice low as he snarled with his Gladiator's voice, "You fuck wit my Keemble, you deal wit me. You jerk 'im around, play gamesz wit 'isz mind -- I'll break szo much more dan juszt you wriszt, leetle girl. An' I'll do it wit'out you givin' me szo much asz a szcratch. Dat'sz a promisze!"

Fallen didn't back down a jot, refusing to let him intimidate her. Kimble may have been weak and compromised, but this one was truly dangerous. She had heard the stories about him, had read some of his journal from Seth's files. This Siskan had killed before and loved it. She could feel the malice and murderous intent wafting off of him like a rotten smell. The empathic release was deliberate, he was letting her taste the honesty of it. He wasn't playing games with her, this was no bluff. "The same goes for me," she answered, referring to Seth.

Aiden nodded his understanding, giving her a small arrogant salute and backed off. He turned and left, giving her his back in a show of authority, she had no power over him and he was letting her know he knew it.

Fallen stood there, shaking with rage at his arrogance, but swallowed it. She could respect his position as he clearly seemed to respect hers and this wasn't really unexpected. This was just the two protectors squaring off and scratching their lines in the sand. Pissing on each other's trees to show the territorial lines as it were.

The rest of the work that day progressed without a hitch or a scuffle. Aiden went out of his way to speak civilly to her after he'd made his point, offering her every courtesy without any further hostility. When she saw his co-operation towards her, she knew they had a truce, that it was over, this battle. They had accomplished a lot on the site, far more than in the time Kimble had been gone. As the work went along, Kimble became stronger and more like himself, he was practically feeding off of Fallen's forgiveness and his spirit was regaining some of its former strength. Aiden and even Asher had been a big help, pitching in in their own ways. It wasn't going to be long before the small craft was finished. The real question was, was it going to be done in time?


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Kristalay walked into the gym Skye had created, feeling well rested. He'd had a good night's sleep and had just finished another good session of play with the Master. His body was healed and he felt such peace. It was like those times when he'd been with Kimble and he was glad to feel it in spite of the bizarre circumstances that had brought it. He felt good.

There was some noise and he next saw Famayalin just finishing up a run on one of the tread mills that had been newly installed. It had been fitted with an elongated track so he could run on all fours, the new norm for his new and improved body. Kristalay was surprised to see him here, the boy had been hiding out, heartbroken that he was being neglected. Skye's earlier attempt to reconcile Famayalin to his situation hadn't lasted, not while the boy was continually reminded that Kristalay was the one in his Master's bed. Kristalay almost felt a surge of pity for him, he'd had all of Skye's attention for the past few days. "Hey, kid," he grunted gently.

Famayalin just snorted at him in a feral 'fuck you' and wouldn't look at him. He trotted off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him with a foot.

Kristalay shook his head and slowly went after him, irritated at the boy's lack of respect. He knew Famayalin was upset about losing favor with the Master and that there was going to be trouble. Best now to nip it in the bud, get the kid set in his place. The door to the bathroom wasn't locked. Kristalay carefully opened it and heard the sound of the shower running, something he would never have associated with Kyle, but was now something Famayalin had learned well how to use.

Kristalay dared to come closer and pulled back the shower drape. Famayalin was standing under the spray of the large shower, his large paws up against the wall as he let the water stream down his back. His head was down, hiding the tears pouring down his face.

Kristalay wasn't fooled by the show of emotional weakness, he knew that this one was powerful in his anger and not so easily taken down. He approached cautiously, reaching out with his hands. He caught the boy as the inevitable fight began. Famayalin had heard him enter and was all too ready to brawl, to fight for possession of the Master. The boy was strong, but Kristalay had him on sheer size alone, he was double the weight and much better trained. "Stop fightin' me, kid!" Kristalay snarled, wrestling with his uncooperative prey. "It don't have ta go down like this!"

"Mrr! Fuck the 'Tooth! Asshole, you! Always! Always hurt me! Mmmrrr! Not take my love, my Master! Loves **me**! Mmmmrrrr! Loves **May'lin**, not the 'Tooth! Mrrr! **Mine**!" Famayalin managed to garble out. He slashed out with his claws, almost ripping Kristalay's eyes out.

Kristalay dodged, but barely. Blood dripped down from a cut over his brow, blinding him. He was instantly furious, but was still doing his best not to let this escalate. He'd hoped that a show of dominance would be enough to settle this, but apparently the boy needed more convincing that he'd gone down a notch on the status bar. He caught Famayalin's hands again, but this time increased his pressure, feeling the pounding pulse of Famayalin's heart from the tiny wrists that lay trapped in his hands. He didn't speak any further, but next found himself pulling the boy closer and crushing his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Creed's urges to kill had been dissipated from Skye's loving attention, but the desire to be top dog was still firmly in place. He was in a pack now, a new one not of his choosing. He'd been calmed enough to have accepted this new fate so he didn't fight it. That didn't mean he wasn't above marking his place. He was second to Skye, but no way was he going to let Famayalin disrespect him. He'd seen the way Famayalin had responded to Skye's sexual advances, how it was that Skye was the one on top, not the other way around. If that was the true definition of "top dog", well he was all over it.

Famayalin squeaked in surprise at the unexpected kiss and opened his mouth to bite, a stern refusal. He was brutally slapped away and the brawl began in earnest. He leapt on the bigger man, snarling and clawing with all of his might. His toe claws found purchase in Kristalay's abdomen and he ripped and tore, spilling blood and chunks of flesh down to the floor.

Kristalay howled in agony, lashing out himself and tearing Famayalin's backside down to the bone. The floor was slick with blood and Kristalay fell down hard, bringing his prey crashing down with him. They wrestled savagely, the sounds of their screams echoing off of the white tile walls. Blood was everywhere in spite of wounds that closed almost as fast as they were made.

Slash and cut, slash and cut. Both of them were covered in blood so red, they looked no longer human, but were savage monsters too horrible to contemplate. Long white fangs, now bathed in blood did rip and tear, talons flung a fine spray of crimson gore along the walls, the ceiling. Their sounds grew more quiet as they tired, devoting their energy to battle.

Famayalin was strong, but not as powerful as his larger opponent. He put up a brave fight, risking all for his sick devotion to his Master. But he began to cry as he felt himself start to weaken under Kristalay's brutal assault. He was losing, his Master would no longer love him. He gave a final wrenching scream as the bones in his arms were snapped and he was forcibly turned to the floor, his head pressed down in a pool of syrupy blood, the heat gone from it so that the taste of it was raw and horrible. His cry of futility was lost in the congealing mess as he was forcibly entered, as he was finally dominated.

Kristalay himself growled with happiness at his victory, that fine low purr, and sank his teeth into Famayalin's shoulder, thrusting that much harder. He was calm enough and proud not to make this a full rape, he wasn't as savage as he'd been in the past. He knew Famayalin had grown accustomed to this and wasn't surprised when the boy no longer fought him. "Heh, kid. No hard feelin's, eh?" he growled, reaching a hand under his victim and down between Famayalin's legs, his touch surprisingly careful in spite of the brawl they'd just had.

Famayalin made a strange noise of surprise and bucked from the unexpected touch. He'd expected a hurting worse than anything he'd ever felt, but the grope had been done in invitation of pleasure, not punishment. Famayalin responded immediately with full arousal, he'd been too well trained by Skye not to. It was a sign of his weakness, of his inevitable capitulation and it humiliated and horrified him. A sob escaped him as Kristalay shifted his weight to allow for a longer stroke of his hands. No longer fighting, Famayalin offered no contest as he was roughly lifted. Kristalay had rocked back on his heels, dumping Famayalin onto his lap. He used his huge hands to hold Famayalin in place, bringing him down harder and harder, deepening the penetration and reinforcing the domination. Famayalin cried out at the rough treatment, but at the same time, his body was on fire. He was used to this yes, used to his body being used for the pleasure of another, for the one in control. They had battled and he had lost.

Famayalin screamed in pain as he felt Kristalay swell almost impossibly large inside of him and then Kristalay climaxed with a roar, the sound loud in his ears. The man below him shuddered for a full minute before leaning forward and dumping him down to the tiles. The floor was cool and lovely against Famayalin's tortured skin and he wept, shivering violently when Kristalay finally withdrew himself, a less than gentle separation. Famayalin expected to be left alone then, dumped aside like trash as always, but instead he felt Kristalay come near once more. Famayalin whimpered in fear and tried to slide away on the blood covered floor, uncertain what horror would come next, but he was grabbed and tossed roughly onto his back, his belly helplessly exposed. Not knowing what to expect, he crossed his arms over his face defensively, hardly noticing that the bones had knitted and healed themselves during their rough intercourse.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya, kid," Kristalay growled softly. He leaned over the boy and let a large glob of blood and spit drip from his mouth down onto Famayalin's lap. He began to slowly jerk the boy off, showing surprising gentleness in spite of his huge talons.

Famayalin bucked with another whimper, frightened by this thing he didn't understand. It didn't stop him from responding. The pain in his ass was too familiar, too much a part of his life now. He lay back limply, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Heh, that's a good boy," Kristalay purred. "Now yer gettin' it. You been bumped from second ta third, but yer still a part of the pack. We're all lookin' out fer each other, got a goal in mind."

Famayalin jerked with pleasure, his pawed hands flopping backwards against the floor. He was spread open and completely submissive now, surrendering to the big man now and forever in control of him. "Mrr!"

Kristalay continued to speak, to use his words as well as his hands. "We're gonna git Jael. Gonna git that sick fuck fer all the shit he done ta us. Gonna git him good. All of us together, right?"

"Mrr! Yes!" he agreed, only desiring to please.

"Now just so there's no misunderstandin' 'tween you and me, who's top dog?"

"Mrr! 'Tooth! 'Tooth top dog!" Famayalin squealed as he thrashed. Tears of humiliation and pain continued to stream from his eyes, but the fight in him was all gone.

"Heh. Good boy. Good boy, that's right." He bent down and gave Famayalin a lick with his long rough tongue.

Famayalin climaxed violently with a strangled cry of twisted pleasure and pain. That last touch had been a message. _Give up, give in and I'll give you pleasure just like the Master, fight me and I'll break you down like I did before. No arguments, no quarter given. This is just how it is. Accept it._

Famayalin sobbed and turned over onto his side, automatically curling up defensively. He was in pain, his body hurting now all over even though the wounds themselves were gone. Kristalay grunted in satisfaction and lay down next to him, swallowing him up by spooning his much larger body around him protectively.Famayalin didn't fight it, but relaxed into the blissful warm heat of that huge body, thankful for it. He whimpered softly, something unintelligible, and drifted off to sleep, exhausted from all of it. He felt Kristalay's hands on him, gently petting, as he drifted away

Kristalay felt him go and chuckled softly. He'd enjoyed the fight and the fucking, his Kundatesh corrupted mind seeing it as a victory, as a job well done. He hadn't killed, he hadn't done more to the boy than he could stand. Famayalin wasn't broken, simply readjusted. There would be no more fighting, no more squabbling.

"Yer terrible proud of yerself, ain't ya?"

Kristalay looked up as Skye sauntered casually in, his bare feet mindful of the blood and gore that now washed the floor of his lavatory. A small shiver of fear made Kristalay tremble.It occurred to him that his Master might not be so appreciative of his victory. "Yes, Master," he replied, hoping it was the correct response.

He watched as the Master took it all in. If Skye was disturbed by the mess, he gave no outward sign, but simply spoke. "Yer gonna clean all this up if ya hafta lick it up yerself, pet."

"Yes, Master."

"No one leaves this room till it's done, both of yous. If I finds one speck of blood uncleaned, it'll be the whip. I means it."

"Yes, Master."

Skye looked at him then, his pale eyes desperately trying to analyze all this. "Yous made yer peace?"

"Yeah."

A sharp squint.

"Yes, Master," Kristalay repeated submissively.

"All right then." Skye turned and walked out, his head down.

Kristalay sighed in relief and thumped his head down on the floor, silently cursing himself for his fear. He was no idiot, he knew he that he was in thrall to Skye's madness and that sex like this was not and never could be normal. Kristalay was one thing above all else a survivor, he had adapted to whatever situation he found himself in – brutalized son, hunter, soldier, terrorist, assassin, master and now slave. In spite of all of that, he had always managed to carve out a space for himself, had gained one small piece of territory where he was boss. He had just done so again at Famayalin's expense but well, that was the breaks. It didn't change the fact that he would see this through. Jael would be his and then he and Skye, well, they would just have to wait and see about this whole Master and Slave arrangement. Kristalay did not intend to be the Slave forever, not if he could help it. First he would exact his revenge on Jael and then he would deal with Skye in his own time. There would be a reckoning.

----------------------------

Henry stood in front of the large cabinet stocked with medical supplies, doing yet another inventory. He had the luxury of being in charge of this small hospital, it bought him complete freedom and allowed him to move around without much scrutiny. Of course, if anyone had been watching him, they might be very concerned indeed.

Beast hadn't fully recovered from the double strikes against the Westchester and Massachusetts schools. He had lost more people at one time than he ever had before and it unnerved him though he hadn't let it become obvious. Instead it came out in subtle ways – he was terribly lonely and was having these reoccurring thoughts about what he had done with his life. He was currently pushing forty-five, a time when almost all of his teammates had families. There was so much living he hadn't been doing, thinking to himself there would always be time. With the threat of Jael constantly looming over their heads, that was becoming less and less certain. To banish these deeply depressing thoughts, he inventoried and inventoried again.

While he was keeping good tabs on their supples, it was also nagging at him that they were woefully unprepared. If they got trapped here and suffered heavy casualties, Beast had serious doubts they would be able to handle it. He had ordered supplies these past weeks with reckless abandon, stocking enough bandages and salves and antibiotics to service an army of thousands and still he didn't think it would be enough. He had pushed for full scale first aid training for everyone regardless of age or station, trying to make a Complex full of nurses if needs be. He thought it odd that no one questioned his need for all of this but then, maybe he wasn't as paranoid as he feared.

Beast checked his list again, his heavy blue brow crinkling as he tried to figure out what he was missing. He had to be missing something, to think otherwise was to assume they were ready for this and he was so certain they were far from it.

"Whatcha all thinkin's so hard about?"

Henry jerked in surprise and turned to see Asher leaning in the doorway, his arms full of boxes, his ever present Mumbler hitching a ride on top of the stack. Beast smiled then, ever so grateful for this blessing in mythical guise. Asher had wasted no time in making himself useful, he was always here ready to help out at the Lab and hospital, doing more than his share of getting them ready for whatever horror Jael certainly had planned.

"I'm certain there must be a hundred things I must be missing," Beast replied, an easy smile on his face hiding his concerns.

"Don'cha be frettin' now. Fallen just come in with more stuff fer ya. I'll be bringin' the rest of it along in a minute."

Henry's smile grew wider. Asher was more than simply helpful as far as labor went. Just the gentle Southern drawl of his voice offered comfort and was a calming influence. Beast felt his jangling nerves settle and he relaxed. "Take your time."

Asher settled the boxes down where Henry could easily reach them. "I wuz gonner stops by the Bistro and gits a coffee. You wants one too?"

"That would be heavenly."

Asher grinned playfully. "We aims ta please," he teased and walked out with a wave.

Beast chuckled to himself and returned to his list, his heart warmed just by Asher's brief little visit. Asher was a hard worker and a good friend. They had many long conversations and Henry was grateful that Asher had held nothing back. The centaur had passed along much of his accrued knowledge regarding his Siskan kin, facts that Henry had quickly documented for his own use. He now had a decent sized stash of chocolate, a double sized collection of tonics, and in a locked cabinet in his office, a large cache of marijuana cigarettes. He had previously only kept a small supply that was heavily monitored, but on Asher's insistence had increased his supply, making sure to run it by both Logan and the Professor. There had been no argument, so long as the doctor promised to keep a tight track on it and that the list of recipients was quite short -- just the Siskans.

Mostly it was Kimble that was on any kind of steady program of its use. It was all documented of course, but even Henry could see that it did help keep Kimble's moods up a bit. Of course Aiden probably had more to do with that than anyone or anything else. Beast was satisfied with Kimble's progress though it hadn't escaped his notice how Kimble seemed less confident than he had before. At least he wasn't violent and always had a quick and ready smile for him these days.

Asher had whispered to the good doctor his secrets, telling him things over coffee and Twinkies, a new ritual for them that was fast becoming a regular thing. "A Siskan what acts like a child is really a good thing, you knows? We's supposed to be that way. That's what we is. How we wuz meant to be. Growin' up as you call it, is against our programmin'," Asher explained, his eyes merry when he saw the doubtful smirk on Henry's lips. "That's why we all struggle so much when ya makes us live like do. We enjoy all things as children do. If yer pups could have sex without causin' kids or spreadin' disease, they would behave as we do. Live as we do. Once you've accepted this about us, yer gonna sees us fer who an' what we is."

Henry had sputtered coffee over that one, the idea of children having sex, but as Asher laughed and handed him a napkin, he was still listening.

"Them Siskan fellers made us like children, innocent. All the better fer us ta just accepts our place as just the way things were. It helped us, made the living as slaves that much more bearable."

Beast had nodded, trying to take all that in. It made sense these things and helped to understand why it was that Kimble never seemed to fully mature. Of course Asher was as free with advice for him as he was for his Siskan kin. "You needs a wife, Henry," Asher had tossed out, next trying to be casual about it.

Of course Asher was right but then, "One doesn't simply go to the store to buy one, Ash."

Asher mulled that over. "True. Butcha just seems so terrible lonely. You ain't never gonner finds one just stayin' here in the Lab by yer lonesome."

Asher was just trying to help but the thought was still ever on Henry's mind. If he were to die tomorrow, if Jael showed up on their doorstep, could Henry say with any authority that he had lived his life well? Henry considered this. Lived his life well, yes that would be true. But perhaps not to his fullest. Of course his mutation had had a lot to do with that. One did not look at the Beast and fall flush with heat. He resembled a great big blue hairy troll, large teeth and claws included. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd even been asked out on a date. He had compensated for the loss by working hard and now it seemed, time may have caught up with him. Or rather, Jael.

------------------------

It was early morning, just before dawn the next day when Butch stood in the large warehouse he'd purchased in the Arizona Industrial Park, looking over his troops. This day was the culmination of the past week's preparations - he had called in his mutant military cells from all across the world and gathered enough weapons to arm them most efficiently. Not that all of them needed it, many of these folks were mutants deadly enough in their own right. All of his intelligence had been gathered, his spies consulted, the day's plans mapped out, nothing would be left to chance. This might even be the biggest day of his life, he reasoned. Taking down a terrorist like Jael, was not an every day occurrence.

Butch was done waiting around for Jael to take Xavier on, it seemed that if this battle was going to take place in a timely, cost effective manner (for him anyway), Butch was going to have to do the honors of instigating this himself. Butch had fully prepared for this eventuality and was more than ready to get this show on the road. He had spent the last week not only gathering this army of mass destruction, but had also sent out plenty of spies into the surrounding area. Combined with his other spies embedded in Jael's own army, Butch had a really good idea where Jael was located, or at least close enough to get the ball rolling.

He was pleased with his plans, eager for this to begin. Today was going to be a fine day indeed. He was a master organizer, he'd had to be to control this crowd of potential antagonists. He had close to five hundred men and women assembled both inside this large room and just outside, some of them notorious criminals that were wanted for violent and heinous crimes. To keep order, he had his small army divided into groups and specialty teams and kept apart, separated by machinery and lesser, more harmless foot soldiers.

One such team of stone cold killers stood off to one side, partially hidden in the shadows. These were wanted men, most of them appearing on many of the world's Blue 26 sheets -- the ones most wanted by everyone for murder and terrorism. Among this group of world class criminals were two of the worst mutant criminals on this planet -- Mayhem and Wipeout. They stood together, comfortable with one another and joking quietly to themselves. They were mean looking men - Mayhem was still youthful looking for a guy in his early forties, his hair long around the shoulders and his body well muscled. He was dressed in black as he always was and more than ready for the day's activities. Wipeout was a stocky Asian, bald headed and fierce looking. He was wearing camouflage pants and a sleeveless shirt, all the better to show off his heavy build. Neither of these men carried any weapons, they didn't need to. Both of them were powerful energy producers and could have given Jael a hard time on their own, never mind paired alongside the rest of Butch's army.

Butch had freed Mayhem and Wipeout from a SHIELD prison years back when he discovered they were there. They had been arrested but Butch knew he had to get them quickly -- he wasn't going to be the only terrorist leader in such of such valuable men and these were men who could be easily bought. It would all be up to the highest bidder. Both Mayhem and Wipeout were omega class mutants, and since Butch specialized in collecting energy producers, they were highly prized in his collection. They were grateful to be freed from prison and all too eager to work for Butch, especially when he paid them most generously.

Butch had to keep these guys separate from some of the others he had gathered here, he had a mixed batch of Morlocks waiting outside the warehouse and didn't want those two recognized. These two had been Marauders once, part of the group believed to be responsible for the large attack that had wiped out most of the Morlocks years ago. They had left behind them the charred remains of over three hundred Morlocks and unlike Remy they felt no remorse for what they had done even to this day and probably never would.

Butch was not in the habit of gathering such hardened criminals, per se, but the criminal type was less likely to balk when given an order to kill or cause extreme damage that could harm civilians. Butch did not always cause such damage but there were times when it was simply necessary to promote his agenda.

Butch had many different kinds of people in his employ, a vast array of self sufficient militant cells that he had drawn together for the first time for this day's planned assault. Butch knew he would have to organize his troops carefully and he worked hard to keep the various factions from each other's throats.

Butch had worked hard on his plans and he had figured out early just how to get this little war off to a start. Butch knew how to work people and his spy in the Xavier camp had been most useful with both information and supplies. A second group of four men stood off to one side, outfitted in the lovely black leather of the X-men, his decoys. Terrel was among them and especially jubilant. He was impatient to get started, complaining merrily that the uniform made him look like an Xavier pussy.

Terrel turned to smile at him and Butch decided to wait no longer. He gave the hand signal, happy when Terrel nodded and smiled that much wider. The four men left in an excited rush, full of excitement and eager to begin. Today was going to be a good day indeed. A good day for Jael to die.

To be Concluded in War.


End file.
